


Q's Words of Wisdom

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Encouragement, F/F, F/M, M/M, Q is a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't like hearing crying in Q branch. Especially when it's coming from one of his brokenhearted minions. What does he have to say to cheer up his depressed employee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Q doesn't realize how much having daughters has affected him until he fixes a crying minion's makeup and talks with her about her shit boyfriend while braiding her hair." --anon

Q knew the sound of a woman crying when he heard it. And he knew how tears sounded when they were trying to be stifled: short, muffled sniffs, and deep, often ragged breathing.

It was not a sound he heard in the Q branch of MI6. So naturally, Q’s curiosity got the best of him, causing him to poke his head out of his office.

There were a few minions crowded around a desk, where Q guessed the crying was coming from. When some of the minions saw Q, they made their way back to their own desks, though Becky, being the mother hen that she was, stayed by the crying minion.

It was one of their newer hires, Q noted as he made his way toward the desk. Deep down, he hoped she wasn’t having a breakdown from stress; he really hated having to dismiss his employees.

“Anna,” He approached the desk, “Anna, what’s wrong?”

The minion, Anna, nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Q’s voice, “I am so sorry, Quartermaster, I didn’t mean to fall behind.” She was frantically wiping at her eyes now, “I’ll get back to work now.”

“Not like that you won’t.” Q shook his head, “Come now, what’s the matter? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, because it has to be something if you’re crying.”

Anna ducked her head, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes again, “Just stupid things at home, sir.”

Q brought over a chair so he could sit beside his employee, “Like what?”

She shook her head, “Just my boyfriend…he broke it off last night…said he met someone.”

“Well good riddance to him.”

“Sir?” Anna looked at Q, eyes puffy and full of confusion.

Q shook his head, taking out a handkerchief and carefully wiping up streaks of mascara off her cheeks, “You don’t need a man like that in your life, Anna.”

“But sir, you don’t even know him.”

“Perhaps, but I know enough from what you said to know that you don’t need him in your life.” Q nodded, “I mean, did he give you any other reasons why he broke things off between you? Other than he had met someone?”

Anna shook her head slowly, “I mean, he said that because I worked so much, he needed to find someone who would be there for him…that if I had been around more—”

“Stop right there Anna.” Q took her chin in his hands, “Don’t you _dare_ let him talk you into thinking that this was your fault. He’s a grown man and he made his own decisions.” He carefully wiped her eyes, “There we are, we’ll have you good as new in a moment.”

“Sir—”

“Please, Anna, call me Q. Everyone does. Q smiled softly, cleaning off her glasses before slipping them back onto her face, “There we are, there’s the pretty, brilliant woman I work with.”

Anna looked down at her hands, not answering him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Q tilted her face back to look at him, “Don’t think for a moment that you aren’t both of those things.” He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “You are a lovely young woman, Anna. And as for brilliant, you would not be here, in the heart of MI6, sitting at a desk in Q branch, if you were not one of the _best_ and _brightest_. You deserve to be here, Anna, and you deserve someone who will be there for you in the outside world.”

Anna nodded slowly, “Okay…”

“Say it, Anna.”

“I…I deserve someone who will be there for me.”

Q smiled softly, “Yes you do.” He smoothed her hair gently, “Feel better?”

The minion nodded again, “Thank you sir…that was really kind of you.”

So maybe it would take Anna a while to get used to calling him Q, he noted, at least she was feeling better, “It’s true. I certainly wouldn’t want any man to make my daughters cry like this, and that sentiment extends to all the people I care about.” He smiled, “And yes, that does extend to Q branch.”

“Of course you have daughters,” Anna chuckled, “You sounded just like my father did before he died.”

She really was new if Anna wasn’t familiar with his family, “Well I’m sure you’ll meet my kids sooner or later. Though I’m sure you’ve seen my eldest daughter Monique around, she is an agent after all.”

Anna blinked, “Your daughter is an agent?”

“She takes after her Papa in that regard,” Q laughed, “How could the daughter of 007 _not_ be an agent?”

“I’ve heard stories about 007.” Anna nodded, adjusting her glasses slowly.

“Of course you have, everyone has.” Q shook his head, “Only half of them are true. The trick, of course, if figuring out which half.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there were requests for Anna/Monique!

Q branch was no stranger to the agents of MI6. There was hardly a day that went by without an agent arriving to pick up new equipment or return their (sometimes broken) gear.

So Anna didn’t think much of it when a blonde agent made her way into Q branch. Though when the agent went to open Q’s office door, she spoke up, “I’m sorry, Q is in a meeting with M right now.”

“Damn…” The agent ran a hand through her short hair, “Must have forgotten about that.”

“Sorry,” Anna smiled softly, “I can inform the Quartermaster when he returns.”

“Nah,” The agent chuckled, “I’ll just text Dad and tell him I missed him.”

Anna blinked, “Oh!  _You’re_ Q’s daughter?”

The blonde laughed, “Yeah, one of two.” She smiled, walking toward Anna’s desk, “Monique Bond.”

“Anna. Anna Pachinka.” She smiled, shaking Monique’s hand.

Monique smirked, “Well, Anna Pachinka, since I have reservations for lunch, and since my father is otherwise occupied, It would seem like I have a free seat. Care to join me?”

Anna blinked, stunned, “Lunch? With you?”

“ _Oui.”_ Monique winked. _“Avec moi.”_

* * *

 

“So wait, your parents took you to this place when you were three?” Anna laughed, taking a bite of her cordon bleu.

“Oh yeah, Papa developed a taste a foreign foods from his time in the Navy, and Dad kinda has expensive taste. So this was a common place for us to eat.”

Anna smiled softly, “Now I’m imagining you as a little girl eating escargot.”

“Oh yes, in the pigtails my fathers insisted in putting in my hair.” Monique snorted, “As for the escargot, it’s my brothers who can go through plates of them.”

“How many siblings  _do_  you have?”Anna asked, curious.

“I’m the oldest of five.” Monique took her phone from her pocket, pulling up a picture, “Here’s us celebrating my birthday.”

The family was standing in what looked like a junkyard, dressed in bulky camouflage. Their faces where flushed and dirty, and the camouflage was splattered with bright spots of paint. Each member of the family had a face mask in one hand and some sort of gun in the other.

“We went paintball shooting.” Monique explained.

Anna laughed, “Sounds like it could be an intense experience with a 00 agent as well as an agent.”

Monique chuckled, “My Papa and I aren’t the only ones who know how to use guns. He made sure all of us were trained with all sorts of weapons. But yeah…things get intense sometimes…but that’s what makes it fun.”

“Sounds like a great family bonding experience.” Anna nodded, finishing her water.

“That’s one thing my family has always managed to do over the years,” Monique nodded, paying the bill when the waiter came by, “Even with all the chaos involving my parents’ lives, they always made sure to give whatever they had for my siblings and I.” She smiled, standing up, “Shall we?”

“Of course.” Anna smiled softly, standing as well.

The bistro was relatively close to where one of the MI6 entrances was located, so the two could easily walk back to headquarters.

“Pardon my reach.” Monique murmured, wrapping her arm around Anna’s waist.

Anna blushed, “What—”

Then she saw them:  a group of men loitering outside a pub, some chain-smoking, others finishing off bottles of beer.

“Never too early to have a drink.” Monique muttered, “We shouldn’t have any problem, just stick close to me.”

Deep down, Anna had to admit, it was kind of nice to have someone who was willing to protect her. And it certainly didn’t help that said someone was an attractive MI6 agent. It was somewhat easier to ignore the jeers of the drunks when she could focus on Monique’s arm wrapped tightly around her.

Though the catcalls were annoying.

Monique sent a rude hand gesture over her shoulder at them, which made Anna struggle against the urge to smile.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going, bitch?”

Apparently one of the men wasn’t going to take a hint, reaching out and placing a heavy hand on Monique’s shoulder.

Monique raised an eyebrow, looking at Anna, “Did you hear something, babe?”

Anna didn’t answer (what could she possibly say to that?), but Monique didn’t need an answer. With her free hand, she reached out and grabbed the man by his arm. In a moment, Monique had thrown the drunk over her shoulder, landing him flat on his back on the London sidewalk.

“I didn’t hear anything either.” Monique smirked, “Shall we get going, babydoll?”

Anna smiled, “Sure thing, sugar.”

They were given wide breadth after that, allowing them to get back to MI6 without further incident.

But when they got into the elevator, Anna couldn’t help it, she started giggling. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Monique chuckled, “And you! “Sure thing, sugar.”” She mimicked Anna’s soft voice.

Anna smiled, “What did you want me to say?”

Monique just laughed, “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting lunch to be that much fun.” She smiled, “Hey, maybe next time, I’ll find a better excuse to feel you up.”


End file.
